


I crossed the universe for you

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parallel world, Scott Lang - Freeform, Wedding, book character, implied top Bucky, proposal, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you look so good if there weren't all these people I'd let you bend me over this table and fuck me right through it" Steve whispered way too casually</p><p>Or</p><p>"Please don't shut the book I don't want to go"  Steve didn't know what to think, so he just left the book open.   </p>
            </blockquote>





	I crossed the universe for you

Bucky sat alone except for one other person at the table, drinking champagne. The table's were all beautiful, round and decorated with white table cloths and huge pink and silver bows tied round the vases of flowers in the centre.   
The whole room was decorated perfectly. Fairy lights had been draped around windows and balloons tied to the backs of chairs, a dance floor at one end of the hall, with flashing lights projected onto it. The cake was 4 tiers high, all white and silver and small painted flowers dotted over it. It was simple but brilliant.   
There was a board by the door introducing what the occasion was.   
Welcoming people Rebecca insisted but Bucky insisted it was just in case people had forgotten, had become to drunk to remember, Bucky had laughed to himself when he first arrived.   
His sister had grown up so fast.

  
He watched as Adam, her newly wed husband spun her round and round the dance floor, making her laugh. He then watched as Steve spun a little girl, Bucky wasn't sure who's daughter she was but seeing Steve dance with her was about the best thing to grace his sight.   
Well second best to Steve in that tux.   
He'd had a bow tie earlier that had long since been undone. His shirt was still worn perfectly. Black and silver cuff links that his mum had bought him for his last birthday. His jacket was thrown on the back of the chair beside Bucky. His pants looked just.. Wow and his shoes were still shiny and his hair had been just so earlier but had now loosened up a bit, falling into his face a little and he looked totally gorgeous.   
Bucky sat raking his eyes up and down Steves body not caring if he was being obvious to everybody in the room. He'd had a few drinks and Steve was something like out of those porn mags he'd owned when he was younger so what the hell.

  
Right on cue Steve looked towards him, smiling brightly as their eyes met.   
He then bent down to say something to the little girl who nodded before heading back to another table. Which left Steve to come sit back with Bucky.

  
"Hey love" He said sitting down and refilling his glass.   
"What?" He asked when he looked back at Bucky simply staring at him  
"You sure are beautiful" Bucky told him and Steve laughed briefly. Eyes flicking from Buckys hair that he'd left unstyled, leaving it hanging past his chin, ruffled slightly where he'd been running his hands through it.   
He'd loosened his tie, jacket folded over the back of his chair. Shirt sleeves rolled up, showing off his arms that made Steve positively glow of pride at how Bucky wasn't ashamed, the scars were a part of him, Steve had been trying forever to make sure he new that.   
He'd taken his shoes off, claiming they were uncomfortable, one foot bent up on the eghe of his chair where he was sat leaning back.   
"Well I can't stay, I have a date with Adams niece"

 _Ahh so that's who the girl was_  
"But you look so good if there weren't all these people I'd let you bend me over this table and fuck me right through it" Steve whispered way too casually as he stood up to head back to the dance floor.   
Causing Bucky to choke on the gulp of champagne he'd just taken. Spitting it out all over the table.   
"Is he okay?" The woman across the table leant forward to ask  
"Oh he's fine, he's just finding something hard"   
Bucky started laughing mid choke at how that didn't even make any sense. But how he wasn't wrong either as he watched Steve head back, looking at how those pants made his ass look. He nodded at the woman who was wearing a giant cream hat, across the table as a way of letting her know he was okay. He never understood the idea behind these huge hats people wore to weddings.

  
Bucky sat watching Steve for a few minutes, trying to forget Steve had said anything but it just drove him crazier each passing moment.   
The little girl was wearing a pink princess style dress, sequins and all, that fanned out when she spun. She was even wearing sparkly little girl heels and a tiara. And Steve was certainly a prince.

"Mind if I take over" he couldn't just sit back and watch any longer. Standing up and abondoning the table, he headed over, putting his hand on Steves arm.   
"Sure" the girl smiled skipping off. That was easy.   
The song playing was one of those chart songs that Bucky recognised no end but couldn't quite put a name to it.   
Fortunately for him the song was ending and thankyou god this was a slow song.   
"You know Steve Rogers, John Legend's real name is John Roger Stephens?"  
Instead of replying Steve just pulled him in with his hands on his shoulder and waist. Bucky copied him and leant into him.

All of me loves all of you

They stood dancing for the duration of the song, Steve was humming along with it, just loud enough for Bucky to hear, who was drawing spirals on Steves shoulder blade in time to the song.   
To the side, where Steve's family sat, Bucky briefly saw Sarah, Steves mum raise a camera and point it towards them. He wanted to pull away or tell Steve. Interupt the photo some how but Steve was like a gravity field pulling him in. He didn't want a 1000 photos but he didn't want to not be with Steve either. Which outweighed the photos by a billion anyway.

  
As the song finished they pulled away   
"Thank goodness for slow songs, wouldn't want you tired out just yet, we do have a hotel room after all" Steve winked   
"Way to ruin the moment" Bucky slapped him gently across his arm which Steve just wrapped around him pulling him in and leading him back to the table they were sat at, but instead of stopping he just picked up both their jackets and led Bucky out side.   
"Bit cold isn't it Steve? I'd rather fuck you in the warm" he smirked but Steve was looking more serious at him this time.   
He laid his jacket on the ground pulling Bucky to sit down with him.

  
"Here we are, under the stars  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Under the stars

We'll find a love to hold our hand through the cold,  
We'll find an angel lying out in the snow,  
We'll see a light to lead us all the way home and  
Wherever we go, we will know

Here we are, under the stars  
Here we are, under the stars  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Under the stars

Let's raise a toast for all the good days to come,  
Let's celebrate the season, come everyone,  
Let's save a kiss for us when the night is done  
Oh my love, I'll keep you warm

Here we are, under the stars  
Here we are, under the stars  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Under the stars

All the lost and lonely  
All the lovers holding on  
All of us, no matter what we've done  
We are not alone although we're far apart  
We are one, under the stars

Here we are, under the stars  
Here we are, under the stars  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Heaven is not so far  
Under the stars"

Steve sang the whole song and it took all of Buckys energy to not cry. How he'd gotten so lucky?   
It wasn't cold outside anymore. The air was was still damn near freezing but sat with Steve's arm around him, as if he was smaller than him, sat literally under the stars on the top of a small hill, a bump really, nowhere close to the sky but as Steve looked at him the stars were right there in his eyes and Bucky wanted to melt right into him, he felt impossible warm.   
"Fuck"  
"What Buck?"  
"You are literally an angel" Bucky said making it sound like a question   
"Now I feel like I need to sing or do some romantic shit" He added sighing against Steve, pretending he was annoyed.   
Steve put his hand on Buckys thigh stroking patterns into it.   
"Do you even know any songs?" Steve then asked and Bucky groaned "ugh Steve of course I do"  
"Go on then" Steve grinned  
"I know when that hotline bling, that can only mean one thing" Bucky started to basically chant and Steve laughed at him.   
"We should go back in, you haven't got any shoes on" Steve suggested   
"I haven't got any shoes on" Bucky repeated looking down at his feet, only really noticing for the first time.

  
Taking Bucky's hand, Steve walked them back inside.   
Both of them sitting down at their table.   
It was Ellie Goulding playing now.   
That 50 shades of grey song Bucky called it   
"Touch me like you do" Steve said barely loud enough for Buck to hear. It wasn't along with the song, he didn't sing it, it wasn't even the right point of the song, he was genuinely asking, how did this guy go from singing about stars and being all gooey and romantic and lovely to making Bucky want to take him up on his previous offer and make him scream over one of these perfect wedding tables.   
"Come with me" he said dragging him to the toilets, not caring that anybody with a brain could be able to realise why.

  
"Now this is what I call romance" Steve joked when Bucky made him sit on the toilet seat pulling his pants down at the same time   
"Well I would fuck you till you cry Stevie but there are people around and we don't really have the time right now, unless we want people to realise we're gone, but tell me what you'd want me to do. And I promise I'll do it later" Bucky said taking Steve in his mouth. It didn't take long for him to be completely hard as he thought about what Bucky could do to him.   
Taking a minute to realise that he was supposed to say what he was thinking out loud.

Luckily nobody payed them any attention when they came out, until they went to get some food.   
"How many slices have you had Bucky?" Sarah asked as Bucky picked up a slice of cheesecake. Complete with cream on top.   
Absolutely to die for.   
He just frowned at Sarah till she handed him on of the napkins   
"I think you still have a bit of cream on the corner of your mouth darling" she said and Steve, standing beside Bucky, practically turned the colour of the strawberrys on the cheesecake.   
"Oh thanks, my guilty pleasure" Bucky brushed it off easily. 

  
"Hey Bucky" Rebecca called him over then, leaving his plate in Steves hand he went to see what she wanted.   
"Hey Buck.. Scott... Adams brother" she added when Bucky looked at her blankly  
"He was in the bathroom a minute ago and he heard, we think it was Steve telling someone.. Talking to someone about..." She kind of trailed off as it clicked in Bucky's head just what she was saying  
"No no no, that was me"  
"What?" She was clearly confused   
"He was talking to me, I was sucking him off" Bucky explained more casually than he probably should have.   
"Oh okay, wait no, what?! Bucky, fuck. You can't tell me shit like that go brush your teeth, ugh please go away" Bucky grinned at her as he headed back to Steve's side.

"Oh my god. That is so embarrassing" Steve practically had his head in his hands as Bucky told him what Rebecca wanted.  
"Nah, open up" was all Bucky said as he pushed a strawberry into Steves mouth and then poured himself another drink.   
"Hey did i mention I love you?" He said as well   
"I mean if you can't say I at a wedding when can ya?" He added complete matter of factly  
"I love you too" Steve said like it was simplest thing in the world.   
Which is kind of was.   
"Steeeeeve"  
"Yeah?" Steve had no idea how much Bucky had had to drink   
"I love you"  
"I love love you"   
"You said it twice"   
"I mean it twice"   
"I love love love you"   
" I quadruple love you"   
"Hey that's cheating, also what does crupdule mean?"  
"I said quadruple babe, I means 4, maybe slow down with the champagne" he kissed Bucky on the head, Bucky leaning in with his eyes shut  
"You missed" he accused Steve sticking out his bottom lip like a child.   
"I missed?" Steve raised an eye brow  
So Bucky got him but the collar of his shirt and pulled him in making sure he got his lips this time.   
"Alright, alright break it up" Bucky's dad was passing behind them on his way to the food table, pausing to place a hand on Buckys shoulder,  
"This isn't any gay bar boys"   
"Dad please, I've never been to a gay bar in my life. Okay once. Okay twice. 5 times. I used to go all the time" Bucky admitted, pulling an awkward face at Steve who was grinning like mad  
"You're so funny"   
"Youre so hot, lets get out of here gorgeous boy"  
"It's your sisters wedding"  
"Oh you're right I should go said bye" Bucky thought he was agreeing with Steve as he went to say goodbye.   
"Okay all good, c'mon sugar plum"  
He took Steves hand and they both waved their goodbyes to their parents on their way out the door  
"Which way's the hotel?" Steve asked getting into the car  
"Just down the road, it's called the royal, which is just as well because I'm going to treat you like a princess"

A few minutes down the round Bucky asked "Do you remember how we met?" whilst leaning his head on the window  
"Um yeah, it was that book" Steve remembered

 

*

It had been one of those diary type books, the ones girls always loved to read, but Steve loved this one. It was about a boy called James, it was pretty much just his life. His first kiss, first kiss with a boy, school and party's and Christmas' and the new shoes he'd gotten for his 18th birthday. There was even a cliche rescuing child from burning building superhero thing. Resulting in James' entire left arm scarred with burn marks.   
It was written in the style of letters though.   
It started off _dear friend_   
But it changed throughout the book, like it was split into sections  
The second was _dear the person reading this_ but that didn't have quite the same flow to it.   
The third section was the weirdest  
 _Dear Steve_

The endings to the letters changed too, _yours sincerely_ , then _from_ , then _love_ and lastly it was _all my love_ Steve had barely noticed the changes there, passing it off as a coincidence when the character started writing to 'Steve'.   
But then he reached the end of the book.   
The last entery was written somewhat differently to the previous ones. It was more personal, more specific.

 _Dear Steve_  
That brings us to tonight.   
That's everything, my whole life, more or less. Mostly less, but I wouldn't want to burden you with talks of the weather which, by the way, is snow at the moment. And it's absolutely beautiful.   
I guess if I have to end this some way I'd say Thankyou for reading and I hope one day to find out about you. What you got for your 18th birthday, do you wear socks to bed?, what's the weather where are you are?

 _All my love_  
James  
P.s please don't shut the book, I don't want to go

  
It sounded like an actual person, actually writing to Steve, telling him about his life. Specifically telling Steve. And the end that  Please don't shut the book I don't want to go  Steve didn't know what to think, so he just left the book open.  He asked Sam about it, who just laughed at him, he asked Scott who shrugged not looking away from the video game he was playing, he asked everyone he knew, well almost, the ones who would mock him the least anyway. They all said similar things. To forget it and close the god damn book.  But he just couldn't do it.  He ended up taping it to his wall, keeping it out the way, but always open. He felt like he was in Peter Pan, where the window can never be closed.  And then one day, the last page of the book, the blank space beneath the last entry wasnt blank anymore.  It reminded Steve of Tom Riddle's diary in Harry Potter, he could see it being written  _PPS. I'll see you soon_

There was no way that wasn't meant for him, he should be scared or something he realised to himself but he wasn't, not at all, he didn't know if anything would happen but he ended up just waiting for something to.

 And then finally, a few weeks later, there was a knock on the door. Steve had been dozing on the couch, awake just enough to hear and go and open the door.  "Hi Steve, Bucky Barnes"  The man in the hall stuck out his hand as he introduced himself  "You know me as James" he added watching as Steve began to understand.  "Shit, come in" Steve all but pulled him inside, he'd been waiting for this after all.  "Can I just... What did you do with the book?" James/Bucky asked. Awkwardly following Steve who led him to where the book was taped to the wall.  
Bucky laughed when he saw it, "thankyou Steve" was all he said  "So um if you don't mind me asking, how are you here?" Steve asked embarrassed,

 "Well I was looking for you, walking around looking for the opening, for weeks until it appeared, I'm from a different world, a parallel world" he explained as Steve looked more and more confused  "Its like a portal, but, well it's not a portal, just a gap between the barriers of worlds, and I ended up on your street, and I walked and i saw your house and... I just knew"

 "You realise this sounds crazy" Steve reasoned with Bucky who nodded "Oh yes, completely" he didn't even try to deny it.

*

  
8 months later

*

It was a week after the wedding, Steve and bucky were back home, in the apartment theyd shared since they'd met. When bucky opened the draw that had that book inside, which was when Steve walked in on him. "Bucky don't" he said leaning his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.  "Ill find you again, always" Bucky promised leaning around awkwardly to kiss Steve who closed his eyes.  
And then he closed the book.

 Steve waited a few minutes terrified he'd be alone when he opened his eyes.   
"Stevie" Steve opened his eyes slowly to Bucky still stood infront of him, his hands on Steve's shoulders, he kissed him along his jaw, his chin, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his forehead, and Steve closed his eyes again smiling against Bucky.   
"What happened?" He then asked  
"Exactly what I hoped would. I have a strong enough reason pulling me into this world, something that makes my life so worth it that that book, is just a story now"   
"Wait so youre not going anywhere?" Steve asked   
"Unless you want me to. But there's no other reason I would" Bucky shrugged and Steve frowned at him  
"Never, don't ever go" he said as if Bucky would leave if he didn't ask him not to.  
"Where would I go" it wasn't a a question. 

  
"Bucky... We've never really talked about it" Bucky new what Steve meant,   
"About it... About me? All you need to know is, it's like when you read a book or watch a film and you fall in love with one of those fictional characters, except this was the other way round. By the end of the book I loved you and if you'd closed that book it all... This whole thing would've just fallen apart"  
"You loved me? You never said" of course that's the part Steve would focus on  
"Yeah well... I wanted to, but I hoped when I did, you'd say it too, then I'd know I could belong here... In this world. With you" Bucky explained   
"You know everyone said this was the weirdest thing, that's coming from Scott, the guy has like 200 pet ants! Sam has a freaking aviary on the roof and they think we were weird"   
"200 really?" Bucky asked surprised  
"Yes and he's trying to train them seriously Buck he thinks we are weird and he's trying to train ants. It's impossible!"  
"Well Steve, we should be impossible too, I come from another world. I literally came through a gap between universes to find you, I think the barriers of impossible aren't nessecarily what we thought" Bucky knew what to say to everything it was quite amazing.

   
"We're you always Bucky Barnes?" Steve asked frowning slightly  
"Er no, I was James, you know that, James Buchanan"  
"So where did Bucky Barnes come from?" Steve asked genuinely curious   
"Well Bucky came from Buchanan and Barnes is dads last name, I mean no he's not technically my dad, you see when I crossed worlds the Bucky here, well there wasn't one, and mum and dad had always wanted a son and somehow the worlds aligned and they ended up believing I'd been there for ever? It's doesn't make any sense I know... but I did get a family?"   
"Right well that's... Okay" Steve wasn't really sure how to respond to that but luckily Bucky took over straight away  
"But I do like Barnes. It's a good name, and Steve Barnes sounds quite good too" Bucky shrugged slightly acting like he'd only just thought of it.   
Steve stared at him for a few seconds, did he really just??  
"Is that a freaking proposal?" Steve asked  
"Yeah... Do ya not wanna?" Bucky fiddles with the zip on his jacket   
"No I mean, that's how your gunna do it? No ring, no speech prepared, not even down on your knee" Steve rolled his eyes   
"Get me some crisps" Bucky guestured into the kitchen which Steve then did, tossing him a pack as he waited for an explanation  
"Sorry are you hungry?" He asked but then Bucky got down on one knee and held a hula hoop out towards Steve  
"Steve, I love you and-" Steve interrupted him by taking the hula hoop and eating it  
"Steve that was my ring"   
"Oh sorry, but really... salt and vinegar hula hoops... My weakness" Steve laughed slightly taking another one out the bag  
"I though I was your weakness" Bucky held the bag of crisps close to his chest away from Steve  
"Well you offering me amazing food how can I resist"

  
"Steeeeeeve you're ruining it- wait are you saying?"   
"Yeah, how can I resist you. Of course I'll marry you, idiot!" Steve dragged Bucky back up to stand kissing him and pulling him into a giant hug.

  
They stood for a while just holding each other and kissing and touching and just processing what happened.   
"We're really doing this?" Bucky asked against Steves neck, Steve tipped his head back a bit his eyes closing at the feel of Buckys lips

  
"Just you and me against the world".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of this book au I hope I did it justice? Thanks for reading anyway :)  
> Also I only checked it once for spelling and that stuff so sorry if it's not all perfect?


End file.
